Frozen Guardians
by JohnBoy7
Summary: In the beginning, Jack Frost begins to have some strange feelings. He worries that Pitch will rise again, but much stronger than before. So Jack sets out on a journey. He winds up in Arendelle and meets Queen Elsa, whom he warns of Pitch. However, it is not just Pitch who rises. This story will also feature potential crossovers with other animated films/TV shows and novels
1. Chapter 1: Frozen In Time

Honestly, being frozen in the middle of an icy lake out in the middle of a snowy nowhere kind of sucks. Oh yeah, to add insult to injury, the world could be covered in darkness very, very shortly. Man, it really does suck big time.

Oh, wait a minute. How rude of me to not introduce myself first of all. My name is Jack Frost. I am what most would call a Guardian, a title for someone who protects children from the evil Pitch, aka The Boogeyman. I am the one that controls/manipulates winter weather phenomenon's such as snow and frost. I also own a badass staff that can do just about anything I want it to do, whether it is casting spells or making meals for myself. A couple of years ago, me and my fellow Guardians, which consisted of North (Santa), Sandman, Ninja Bunny (or simply Bunny), and Tooth (the fairy), along with several others, defeated Pitch, ultimately thwarting his first attempt to take over the world.

Since then, us Guardians have gone our separate ways. In fact, we haven't even seen or talked to each other since defeating Pitch. I don't even know where they could be right now. For all I know, they could all be dead, possibly leaving me as the very last Guardian. And couldn't happen at a worse time than now.

During these past couple of days, while being frozen at the bottom of the lake, I have been feeling that something big is about to happen. This is only the second I have ever gotten this feeling before. Obviously, the first time was when Pitch rose and nearly took over the world. This time, however, it is twice as strong as before, which is so not good considering the fact that Pitch was barely defeated by five of us. Now the enemy, or maybe enemies, are stronger than before. Add in the fact that I have absolutely, positively no clue where the rest of the Guardians are at, if in fact they are indeed still alive, and we've got the perfect storm in which cannot be defeated alone.

However, even if I am on my own, I have to fight whatever this force is for the children. After all, if I don't fight for them, then who will?

So, out of desperation, I grabbed my wooden staff, which was sitting right next to me in the frozen lake. Once I was able to grab it, I channeled all of my energy and power into it and, before I knew it, I was sent flying onto the snow-covered land near the lake. However, my face got smashed by the hard, snow-covered, frozen ground below as I landed in the puff, soft snow, which offered very little resistance for me, making the landing very painful, at least for my face that is.

"Still a little rusty, Jack." I said to myself. I picked up my staff, which was, for some odd reason, steaming. in the snow pile next to where I landed. As soon as I touched it, the steaming stopped. Once I was all set, I began to walk for what seemed like hours. As time went on, I slowly began to notice snow falling from the sky, which seemed really because, since I am the only one that can control snow, I never called for any snow to fall. Out of pure curiosity, I continued on my journey. The winds then began to rapidly pick up as the snow began to fall at a faster, almost astronomical, rate. In fact, the snow was falling so fast that I could barely see my staff two feet in front of me. I was also beginning to hear voices far off in the distance. I was barely able to make out what they were saying

"Anna!" one voice yelled. It sounded so much like a male's voice, but I wasn't so sure.

"Kristoff!" another, more female-ish voice shouted. It seemed as if the voices were yelling at each other.

Believing that these voices were real, I began to pick up the pace a little. However, battling against both the wind and snow proved to be too much for me, you know, the one who is SUPPOSE to be the only person in the world that can control the snow! Then, out of nowhere, the snow stopped, or maybe more like it paused because snow flakes just paused everywhere. Then, off in the distance, there were what seemed like four human figures. One of them, a female, had icy-white hair with a long, sparkly blue dress. She looked like as if she was kneeling down, crying over herself. Another figure, presumably a male, wearing prince-like clothing, slowly, secretly approached her from behind with what looked like a sword in his hand. As he came closer to her, he rose his sword over his head and began to bring it down upon the female, only to be stopped, and pushed back, by another female, whose skin was beginning to freeze over. After blocking the attack, her whole body turned into ice.

Seeing the female turn into solid ice brought a tear to my eye. In fact, it brought me all the way back to when I was actually human a very long time ago. My body was turned into ice after saving my young sister from falling into an ice-covered lake. I remember us playing on that ice-covered lake, skating around as if there was no tomorrow. After a while, my sister began to notice cracks in the ice beneath. Afraid for her life, she just stood still while her voice began to panic. To keep her calm, I told her that we would play this game where I was supposed to catch her. Then, I slowly reached over with my staff and swiftly moved her to land. However, before I could escape myself, the ice broke underneath me, sending me all the way to the bottom of the lake, where I slowly, painfully turn into solid ice.

So, for a brief moment, I just stood there, as if time was simply standing still. I then happened to notice that the female in the blue dress was crying over her frozen female counterpart. It took me a moment to realize that the frozen female sacrificed herself for the blue-dressed female. It was then that I realized that the frozen female was cursed by having a frozen heart, which could only be cured by an act of true love. And only those with the power to unfreeze a frozen heart can choose what an act of true love is and what is not. As far as I know, I am the only one that can do so.

Not wishing the same pain that I felt upon another person, I quietly drove my staff into the snow-covered ground, casting a spell that only I can cast, Frigive, or simply known as the unfreezing spell, which can only be used to unfreeze objects. The spell then dove into the ground and, in the speed of light, cast itself onto the frozen female, melting the ice from her whole body.

When the blue-dressed female saw her counterpart fully alive, she broke down in joyful tears as she hugged her with all of her strength. For a couple moments, they talked to each other. Then, to my complete shock and awe, the blue-dressed person manipulated the snow on the ground and, without any trouble, made it disappear, something that only I thought I could do.

"Who is this strange person?" I thought to myself. Before I realized it, however, the snow that was once beneath me then turned into a large, salty body of water. Maybe an ocean? However, I wasn't to thrilled because, without anything to hang on to, I fell into the water. Great! Just what I needed right now! Not!


	2. Chapter 2: Arendelle

After climbing, or maybe more like swimming, out of the frigid ocean-like water, I finally reached shore, still soaked and wet from falling into the water. Once ashore, I retrieved my staff, which, for some reason, was not even wet, even though it was just in water. I then proceeded on my journey to find out who the lady in the sparkly blue dress was. As I was walking, I encountered a large sign that said "Welcome to Arendelle: the home of the Snow Queen". I stared at it for what seemed like a long time. Especially the part about the Snow Queen.

"Another one of my kind." I thought to myself. "Finally, someone who might be able to fully understand how I feel." I got so excited that I began to sprint at full speed. Now only if I saw that huge metal gate that had the word "Arendelle" on top of it...and the two tall, burly soldiers who were standing in front.

"On your feet stranger!" one said. He then grabbed me hard by the shoulders and threw me onto my feet. I swear, people can be such jerks sometimes.

"State your business." the other soldier said in a harsh tone.

I brushed off the snow that as on my light purple sweatshirt. "I'm here to see the Queen."

"Do you have an appointment with her?"

"No, but I-"

"Then you shall not see her." the soldier interrupted. "Take him away." The other soldier advanced towards me, grabbing my staff arm. Big mistake.

As soon as he grabbed my arm, my staff instantly froze up. Once it was fully frozen, the staff then magically exploded, sending ice crystals everywhere while also throwing the soldiers right through the metal gate, rendering them unconscious. Unluckily for me, however, there were even more soldiers standing behind the gate. Before I realized it, they had me handcuffed. Not the way I planned on making my first visit to Arendelle.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Thy Queen

I swear, soldiers can be "royal" a-...oh never mind! Lets get on with this before I go completely crazy!

Once I was handcuffed, the soldiers dragged me, even punching and kicking my stomach whenever the felt like it, all the way across Arendelle, which, under different circumstances, would've been one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen in my 300+ year old life. However, at least for this time, I was its prisoner.

The people of Arendelle lined up across both sides of the street, throwing snowballs at my face while calling me mean, nasty names that would make even the toughest mortal breakdown mentally. Such a nice "welcome to town!" Not!

I was taken to the center of town, where soldiers placed me in the town's pillory. Once I was all locked up, the soldiers left me at the mercy of an angry crowd, many of whom were still throwing snowballs at my face. Why are they so mad at me? What did I ever do to them?

Once at the town center, the soldiers placed me onto the pillory, chaining my head and wrists on the cold, wet wood. The people of Arendelle continued to pound me with snowballs.

Every time I tried to move, I felt like the chains only tightened themselves, increasing their pain level. If only I had my staff, I would be able to bust out of these god-forsaking chains. However, my staff was being held by one of the soldiers directly behind me. Then, an idea suddenly came to me.

"The staff can only bend to its master's will." I thought to myself. Out of desperation, I moved my right hand slightly backward and opened up my palm. I then funneled all of my focus, all of my energy into my staff. The explosion itself scattered everyone, including the soldiers themselves.

After the snow explosion, the streets of Arenedelle became extremely chaotic. Citizens ran in every direction, trying to avoid being near me. The soldiers attempted to run away like the cowards they truly were. However, their escape plan failed miserably as, with one swipe of my staff, I was able to create a snowstorm large enough to engulf the entire city of Arendelle. Serves them right for abusing me.

Then, the lady with the blue sparkly dress decided to join in.


	4. Chapter 4: Queen Elsa

The lady in blue just had to join in. Talk about being a real...oh never mind!

With one swift swipe of her hands, the lady utterly destroyed my giant snowstorm. She then used her powers and threw me up against a nearby brick wall and trapped most of my body, with the exception of my handsome, dashing face. I am already beginning to dislike her.

After being frozen onto a brick wall, the soldiers regained their "courage" (so much sarcasm in that) and began getting in my face. Did I already say that royal soldiers can be royal a...oh, again, never mind me and my very colorful language.

"What is going on here?" the lady in blue said.

"My Queen," one of the soldiers said, presumably the captain since he was dressed much nicer compared to the rest, "we caught this creature of man at the entrance gates trying to entire our beloved city, attacking us in the process. However, your majesty's soldiers stood their ground and bravely captured this wild beast and sent him to the pillory. However, he decided to disobey us and broke out of the chains and viciously attacked everyone, including your very own people."

"You dirty little liar!" I managed to shout.

"Zip it you!" the lady in blue said.

"Never!" I then grabbed hold of my staff, which was frozen beside me and, with all my strength, I broke free from the ice.

Everyone, except the lady in blue, was completely shocked.

"Who are you, strange being?" the Queen asked.

"Why would you like to know, blue lady?" I replied wisely.

"Because I could have you arrested for invading my kingdom if you don't tell me who you are!" Note to self; Never call a lady in a blue dress "blue lady" ever again, otherwise I'll be arrested.

"I'm Frost," I answered, "Jack Frost. Who are you?"

"Don't you dare be so ru..." one of the soldiers was beginning to say before he was interrupted by the Queen.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the Queen replied, "but most just call me Elsa."

"Nice to meet you, Queen Elsa." I said sarcastically.

"I can sense the sarcasm in your words, Mr. Jack Frost." Elsa responded. "State your business?"

"What do you mean?"

Elsa threw the palm of her hand onto her head in frustration. "What are you doing here, Mr. Frost?"

"Why do you want to know?" I can be such an as...never mind. Lets continue.

Elsa was becoming extremely frustrated. "Look, Mr. Frost, all I want to know is what are doing in my kingdom, that is all!"

"Why am I here you ask?" I replied. "Well, first off, I am extremely hungry right now. May I have dinner in YOUR kingdom, Queen Elsa?"

Elsa threw up her hands in complete and utter frustration. She then turned to her soldiers. "Take Mr. Frost to my palace for dinner." She then turned and, with a cold, hard stare, faced me. "Then we'll talk more."


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness Arrives

I never saw him coming. I should've been prepared. I should've warned them much sooner, but now it is too late.

As I sat down for dinner, Queen Elsa's servants began to prepare our feast. Elsa herself sat directly across the table, staring at me with her light, icy-blue eyes. The room was eerily quiet for a couple of seconds, with the exception of the servants cooking in the kitchen.

"So, as I asked you before, what are you doing in MY kingdom, Mr. Jack Frost?"

"I have come here to warn you about the coming of the creator of nightmares."

"Who is this creator of nightmares in which you speak of?"

A cold feeling began to sweep across the entire room. "We shall not speak his name out loud, fore we would be giving him more power."

"Then how are we suppose to combat an enemy in which we know not of their very own name?"

"Again," I replied, "we shall not speak of his name out loud." The tension was beginning to build in the room. "Look, all I can say to you now is to make sure your soldiers are ready to..." I was suddenly interrupted by a huge explosion of dark sand. The blast was so strong that it threw both me and Elsa all the way across the room. Before we realized it, we were surrounded by hundreds of dark, fierce-looking soldiers. Then an even darker, more sinister-looking figure appeared out of the crowd of soldiers. It was he whom I tried to warn Queen Elsa about. Now it is too late.

He slowly advanced towards me and Elsa. "Why hello there Jack! Long time, no see eh?" he said in a cold, harsh tone.

"You have no business in being here, Pitch!" I said. I tried to grab my staff, but Pitch quickly struck me with a handful of sand. Not a nice guy indeed.

"Why, it IS my business being here Jack!" Pitch then turned his attention to Elsa, who was completely shaken up. "I have come here, on strict orders from a higher power, to take over your kingdom! Surrender now and I might you live. Fight me and you will most certainly die!"

"Who is this higher power whom you speak of?" Elsa frantically asked.

"Why, I am not allowed to reveal their name to little scoundrels like you two!"

"Well you don't give us much of a choice now, do you?" I replied. "I'll fight you Pitch! You have been defeated before, and will be once again!"

Pitch had a sarcastic, sadistic smile on his grey, death-like face. "Yeah Jack, you have beaten me before, but that was when you had your other pathetic Guardians backing you up. Now I am stronger and you are pretty much all on your own!"

"Wait a minute Jack!" Elsa said as she grabbed my staff arm. "Think of the potential consequences!"

"I already have, Elsa." I grabbed my staff and slowly began to get back on my feet. "I don't know about you, but I'm not going to allow your beautiful kingdom fall into complete and utter darkness." I began to advance towards Pitch with my staff pointing directly towards him. However, my efforts proved to be futile at best as he quickly dodged my attack and then he pinned me onto the floor, covering my whole body, up until my head, with his dark sand.

"Such a pity to have to kill you!" Pitch sarcastically said as he tauntingly stood over me. "And to think that, at one point, I considered you to be a good friend of mine!" He then raised a large ax, made of dark sand. "Say hello to your fellow dead Guardians for me, Jack!" The ax began to come crashing down. Then, out of nowhere, Pitch was struck by a large snowball, causing him to lose his ax, freeing me in the process.

"You shall not hurt my honored guest, you foul creature!" Queen Elsa yelled in complete rage.

"My, my, little girl, you pack quite the punch!" Pitch replied. "But it will now cost you your life!"

"I much rather die for something I love than sit aside and watch evil creatures like you destroy everything! Now fight me!"

"Oh, I won't be the one fight you, little girl." Pitch then signaled for his soldiers to attack. "Sorry, little girl, I follow by my two rules of combat. I don't fight those who I deem not worthy of fighting and I don't fight petty little girls like you." Pitch turned to his soldiers. "Kill them all. Take no prisoners." His soldiers obeyed.

One by one, Pitch's soldiers advanced towards us. At first, we were easily able to hold them off. However, the numbers game began to be too much for us as the soldiers outnumbered us by hundreds. The soldiers began to slowly close in on both me and Elsa as we bravely tried to make a last stand. However, deep down inside, we both knew that we would not survive this fight. Then a dark angel decided to interfere.


	6. Chapter 6: Angel of Darkness

If it wasn't for that dark angel, we would've been dead, without a shadow of a doubt.

It all happened so fast. One moment, we were being caved in by Pitch's soldiers and the next, the room was almost completely engulfed in dark, shadowy flames. In fact, only me, Elsa, and Pitch were left out of the dark flames. However, that didn't mean that we couldn't hear the horrifying screams of the soldiers coming out of the flames.

"What is happening?" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs, her face completely covered with dread and fear. I was equally as scared as she was.

"I...I don't know!" I managed to mutter as my body began to fill with fear. "I don't know!"

We then took a quick glimpse at Pitch, who seemed more angry, more irritated than scared. "You!" he scorned in his cold, harsh voice. "How dare you interfere in MY FIGHT! How dare you interfere with my glorious mission!"

"Because I had to, big brother." From the shadowy flames emerged a dark figure, a dark angel. The angel, who was a female, had a grayish face with dark blue eyes. She wore a dark blue hooded cape, which mixed well with her eyes, along with a black leotard. She looked like as if she was a teenager.

"This is none of your business little sister!"

"It is, brother!" she replied. Pitch was becoming increasingly furious. He summoned his black sand and began to throw it at her. However, his attempts proved to be worthless as the angel blocked the sand by summoning a dark shield. "Listen to me, brother! I am here to put an end to your nonsense!"

Pitch ignored her and continued to hurl sand at his sister. However, his efforts continued to fail.

"Brother, stop!" she said as she blocked his sand with her shield. "Stop what you are doing!"

Finally realizing that his attack was doing absolutely nothing, Pitch just stood still, staring angrily at his sister. "Why should I?" Pitch said in an irritated tone. "What makes you think that you could stop me, little sister!"

"Because I am the only one who could save you!"

"Save me? From who?"

"From yourself." She disassembled her shield of darkness. "Brother, please! Let me help you!" She tried to approach him, but, without warning, Pitch blasted her with his dark sand, trapping her in it during the process.

"I do not need to be saved from anyone, sister!" Pitch tauntingly stood over his sister as he summoned a huge ball of dark sand into his hand. "In fact, it seems to me like you're the one that needs to be saved!" Pitch slowly raised his ball of sand above his ahead, his eyes and face filled with complete anger and hatred.

"Brother, don't do this!" she begged. "Please don't!"

"Why shouldn't I, little sister?" Pitch replied harshly. "From day one. From DAY ONE! Both Mother and Father loved you more! From the day you were born, I was cast aside like I wasn't even there! In Mother and Father's eyes, I was just a mere shadow, a ghost, compared to you! They always favored you over me! They always loved you more than me!"

"That is not true brother," she said, "and you know that! They loved us both equally, you just choose to ignore that!"

"ENOUGH!" Pitch said in a booming voice, causing the entire city of Arendelle to shake. "Enough with your futile attempts to sway me! I have chosen my path, I have chosen my future! And none of them involve you!" He began to rear his sand back, as if he was about to strike. Then, he suddenly stopped and looked up at the roof. He briefly growled and turned his attention back to his sister. "Luckily for you, foolish little sister, my new, all-powerful master calls me!" He began to ascend himself into the air, towards the roof above. Once he was near the roof, Pitch looked down upon all of us, including his sister. "You live this time, you foolish little rats. The next time we meet, I will not be so merciful!" Pitch then suddenly vanished into thin air, leaving us in his destructive wake.


	7. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

Okay, who just randomly decides to come into a town/kingdom, pretty destroy its palace, kills most of the Queen's guards, and then simply vanishes into thin air without even cleaning up after themselves? Man! Evil people/figures can be so inconsiderate most of the time!

Anyways, before I lose my "cool" (see what I did there?), I grabbed my staff and walked towards Elsa, who was sobbing over herself in the corner.

"Why me?" Elsa muttered under her breath as she bawled her eyes out big time. "Why my kingdom? My people?"

"Elsa-" I managed to say. I was left completely speechless, mainly because of all the destruction we had just witnessed before our very eyes. However, a small bit of me was also speechless because of that dark angel. Where did she come from? Why did she come here? Why was she trying to reason with Pitch, who is THE most unreasonable of all people? More importantly, what is up with all that dark magic she used?

Elsa noticed me nearby. So, after gathering herself together, she stood up on her feet. "Jack," she said in low, grieving tone, "who is this Pitch and why did he attack my kingdom?"

I was still in complete shock and awe of everything that just happened. I couldn't even think straight, much less talk.

"I-" I stuttered. "I don't know why Elsa. I don't know why." I randomly began to scan around the area, searching for that dark angel. Then it me. Maybe she might have some answers for us.

"Jack, what are you looking for?"

I ignored Elsa for a moment. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the dark angel on her knees in the far side corner of the palace. "But there might be someone that can give us answers."

"Who?" Elsa asked.

"Her." I said. I pointed my staff towards the dark angel, who was still on her knees, but now with her back facing us. She was almost completely hidden in the dark, her face, or what little we saw of it, completely drained of any form of emotion. If death had a face, it would most certainly be similar to that of this dark angel.


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath: Part 2

"Stay away from me." the dark angel said as we approached her from behind. How did she know we were there?

"Who are you, strange one?" I asked. I nearly came to seriously regret those words because as soon as I said them, walls of dark flames surrounded us.

The dark angel rose to her feet and confronted eyes. "Don't you ever call me strange one again." the dark angel said in a deceivingly smooth, calm tone of voice.

"Okay! Okay!" I nervously, but calmly replied. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you that." The dark flames slowly receded. To tell you, aka the audience, the truth, my icy gut was telling me that something was different with this dark angel. Most of the stories I have heard about dark angels claim them to be some of the most evil of all figures. However, in the presence of this one, I do not feel that at all. And trust me, I am almost never wrong. In fact, there was something comforting about her, as if she is fighting AGAINST evil, as if she is trying to be different from her supposed counterparts. "But who are you?"

"Why are you so curious as to want to know of my identity?"

I was at a brief loss of words. Luckily, Elsa, although still a bit shaken up, came to the rescue.

"Because you are in my kingdom and we, as partners, demand to know who you are." Elsa said. "That would be the least you could do, since you kind of saved us from "him", even though it resulted in the near annihilation of my palace."

A quiet tension was beginning to build in the air. "I cannot reveal my true name to any of you," the dark angel said, " fore as it would give you power over me."

"How would knowing your name give us power over you?" I quizzically asked. "I mean, don't you dark angels GAIN power as we learn of your name(s)?"

The dark angel took a deep breath, as if she was either trying to remain calm or at least trying not to kill me instantly. "Not all of us dark angels are the same."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. what do you mean?" I asked as well. Elsa then proceeded to give me a soft punch to the arm.

"Jack," the dark angel replied, "what I mean is, while most of us dark angels are indeed evil, there are a select few, including me, who have decided to fight against evil. We are collectively known as AoD, which is short for "Angels of Darkness". For the most part, we fight other dark angels to in order to keep the thin layer of peace and comfort in this world. Without us, the dark angels, along with the Dark Lord, whose name I refuse to speak of, will create utter chaos that will plague, and eventually destroy, in the world."

Hold on a second, how does she know who I am? Apparently, I must be really famous or something.

"I can read minds, Jack." the dark angel said. Well, that answers almost everything now, doesn't it?

"Stop being so sarcastic, Jack."

"Will you stop reading my mind please!?"

"Calm down, Jack." Elsa said softly. She then turned her attention to the dark angel. "So, why are you here then? Shouldn't you be going off to fight the dark angels or something?"

The tension in the air was beginning to loosen up as we talked. "The reason why I am here is because my brother is one of the dark angels." the dark angel replied. "For years, I have tried to show him the error of his ways. But every time I try to, I always end up failing horribly. It just seems like I'll never be able to change him, no matter how hard I try."

"Well then maybe we could possibly be of assistance." Elsa said. She then daringly put her hand on the dark angel's shoulder. However, to my surprise, the angel didn't even react to it. In fact, it seemed as if she wanted to feel in touch with Elsa. "Trust me, I know what it is like to refuse change. For me, it took my sister to realize that I needed to change myself for the better."

The dark angel stepped back for a moment, as if she was trying to analyze the situation at hand. Who knows, maybe she might've been trying to read our minds again.

"I heard that." Oh well, can;t blame me for trying! "Yes I can!"

"Will you just please stop that for once?" I angrily replied.

"I can't." the dark angel said. "I can hear and read absolutely everything, whether it is the wind or your very own mind." She then turned her attention to Elsa. "As for your offer, Elsa, I am willing to take you up on it." The dark angel then turned her attention back to me. "And, as for your question before, Jack, since I trust both of you enough with it, my true name is Raven, the Angel of Darkness. Most just call me Raven, for short."

"Well, it is most certainly nice to meet you, Raven!" Elsa said.

"However," Raven replied, "I also trust both of you enough to not speak of my name to others unless I can trust them with it personally. However, if you dare do so without my consent, I will be forced to destroy you both. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" we both said.

"But for now, I must leave as I have other important business to attend to. We will meet again very shortly." Raven said, "And as a token for our alliance, I cast a spell that will automatically transform this palace of yours back to what it once was." Raven then cast the spell on the palace and, as if on cue, the palace was magically transformed. "Goodbye, my friends." Raven then quickly vanished into the ground below.

"So, what do we do now?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." I opened up one of the windows and noticed that it was dark outside, which eerily reminded me of the darkness in which we had just fought in. "Maybe we should catch some sleep."

Elsa stretched out her arms and yawned. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Okay then. I'll try to find an area to sleep in and we'll meet back here in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Elsa replied. "You can stay in my sister Anna's room tonight, since she is out camping in the woods with her husband Kristoff." She then directed me to the room and, before I knew it, I was out like a light.


	9. Chapter 9: Anna

A cold wind busted through the doors of Elsa's palace as the sun slowly, but surely, rose into the waking sky. Apparently even the wind doesn't want us to sleep in peace. And apparently someone is in major trouble.

As the cold wind blew through the open doors, a small, pathetic-looking little snowman rushed into the palace. "Elsa!" the snowman yelled frantically and repeatedly. Now that I've seen a living, talking snowman, I have officially seen everything in life.

Elsa, wearing a sparkly white robe, quickly rushed out of her bedroom. "Olaf? What are you doing here?"

Olaf the talking snowman took a moment to catch his breath. "It's Anna!" he said in a high pitched, frantic tone of voice. "She's in big trouble! We must-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Elsa interrupted. There was a huge sense of fear evident in both her facial expression and voice. "First off, what happened?"

"Well, last night, I was wandering around the woods as I usually do. When I came across Anna and Kristoff's cabin, I heard a loud, piercing scream coming from inside. I hid myself in the nearest bush as two large, dark figures carried out a severely-beaten Kristoff. Behind the two figures stood an even bigger, darker, military-dressed figure. The military guy then took out his sword and-"

"No more!" Elsa said, barely being able to keep herself together. "Please, no more of your story. I have heard enough." She then turned her attention to me. She didn't even have to say anything to me. I got the message. Moments later, both Elsa and I, along with Olaf, set off to the cabin.

When we finally arrived at the cabin, it was cold and vacant on the inside. The only noise we were able to hear was the wind whistling through the trees. Not even an ounce of sunshine was able to filter in.

"Anna?" Elsa said. "Anna, are you here? It's me and Olaf!" The only response she got was a blast of cold wind to the face. "Anna, if you are here, please make a sound so that we could locate you!"

"Good luck with that, my little precious queen!" a dark, sinister, familiar voice said. A pile of dark sand soon appeared out of nowhere, rapidly swirling around in a circle. From the dark sand emerged Pitch. Apparently he really loves making dramatic entrances.

"Where is she?" Elsa shouted, her eyes filled with intense anger and hatred. "What have you done with her?"

"Now, now, my young one." Pitch replied. "Your sister is safe and sound with me and my new family." Pitch slowly, eerily circled around us. "Now we are willing to place a bargain for her."

Elsa quickly glanced at me, then focused back on Pitch. "What do you want?"

"All WE want is the complete control of your kingdom. In exchange, we are willing to give you back your sister."

Elsa thought for a couple moments. "Elsa," I said, "whatever you do, don't be foolish. Pitch is both figuratively and literally a shady guy. He can be very, very unpredictable when it comes to anything he does."

"I know that, Jack." Elsa replied. "But if I have to sacrifice my kingdom to save my sister, then I have no other choice." She then turned and faced Pitch, who seemed slightly amused by our conversation. "We accept your offer."

Pitch grinned the most evil, sadistic grin in the entire world. "Very well then, a deal is a deal!" Pitch summoned a ball of sand into his hand and threw into the ground. Once the sand hit the ground, it exploded into small specks of dust. When the dust cleared, we saw Anna chained up to a wall of dark sand. Dark sand soldiers lined up on both sides of her.

"Elsa" Anna managed to mutter. Her face was pale, her emotions wiped completely blank.

"Release her, Pitch!" Elsa said in complete rage.

"Now, now, little one." Pitch replied. "That was most certainly not part of the deal!"

"But it was part of the deal! You said that you would return her to us!"

"And that I did!" Pitch said. "But you didn't specify if you wanted me to release her. Besides, you should've listened to your friend over there! But now it is too late to do so now. A deal is a deal and now it is time to kill all of you!" He then ordered his soldiers to attack us. Only me and Elsa fought as Olaf ran off into the woods with two sand soldiers chasing him from behind.

For the longest time, in which seconds felt like hours, we were able to easily fend off Pitch's soldiers. In fact, it seemed as if things were way too easy. That soon proved to be very true.

During the fighting, Pitch silently halted his soldiers attack. "You both have proven to be much stronger fighters than I have expected."

"Then why don't you fight us yourself, coward!" I shouted, pointing my staff directly at him.

"Oh no, that will not be happening, Jack." he replied. "I don't fight those I feel are below me. Wouldn't be an entertaining fight for me. However, I will have an old friend of mine fight you instead!" From the ground emerged a tall, dark, military-dressed figure with a very strong build. "Say hello to Tybalt, the Dark Prince of Verona!"


	10. Chapter 10: Heroes From Another World

Okay, so what is up with these other heroes suddenly popping up in my story!? I am most definitely going to have a little chat with my lawyer after this hero-crazy author finishes MY story! (Author facepalms himself as he is writing this ridiculous start to a new chapter)

Anyways, Tybalt came much better than advertised. This guy has some serious, almost elite, fighting skills. We couldn't even hurt him if we tried because of his near impeccable timing. It seemed as if he knew when and where we were going to attack even before we tried to do so. And with every strike attempted, my body was beginning to feel more and more exhausted, my staff feeling heavier in my hands with every passing second.

Elsa herself wasn't doing much better either. Her body was covered in large cuts and bruises. Her powers were becoming weaker by the minute. In complete desperation, she tried to jump on Tybalt's back, only to get thrown hard right through one of the walls and into a large trees, rendering her unconscious. Now it was just me and Tybalt, one on one, although it felt like me facing a god. Hope seemed all but lost. However, I had no other choice but to continue on. So I gripped my staff tightly and struck Tybalt with the utmost ferocity. But with every strike, of which none able to remotely deliver a scratch, my body rapidly depleted in energy. I was barely able to stand at one point, my knees severely shaking below me. The only thing that kept me going was my will, my will to fight.

"Puny little human," Tybalt said in a dark, raspy voice, "why don't you just give up already! You know there is no point on fighting any longer, especially since you have absolutely no chance at defeating the greatest swordsman in the entire universe!"

"He's right." I thought to myself. I immediately dropped to my knees. I managed to make a quick, painful glance at Pitch, who was standing next to a chained-up Anna, smiling the most wicked smile imaginable. It seemed as if he was personally enjoying watching us suffer in complete and utter agony. My staff fell to the ground, making a loud thumping sound as soon as it hit the surface. I was completely exhausted. My body being nearly covered in blood. "Why should I fight on anymore? Even if I was 100%, there's no way I could possibly defeat him. He has zero weaknesses." Then I suddenly remembered hearing a story about a story about a warrior who was deemed by many to be unbeatable until he was struck down during a battle. It was the story of Achilles. "Maybe he DOES have a weakness after all. I just have to find it." I grabbed my staff and slowly, painfully rose to my feet. Maybe, just maybe, there might be a chance to defeat him.

"You must be one foolish little boy to want to get back up." Tybalt said. I just simply gave him a cold, hard stare. Tybalt seemed a little bewildered, as if no one has ever gotten back up while facing him. It was during this that I found his one possible weakness

"His confidence." I thought to myself. "When he loses his confidence, he can be defeated. His strength, his skills don't matter if he loses his confidence."

Tybalt swung the butt end of his blade, hitting me right in the chin with it. I staggered backwards, but somehow managed to stay up. Tybalt was becoming more and more bewildered. "Why won't he just go down?" he thought to himself. He advanced toward me and slugged me with a hard right to the face. I dropped to one knee, but quickly got back up. As soon as I got back up, he struck me in the stomach with the butt of his sword. Once I was doubled over, Tybalt kicked me so hard in the chest that I flew back about five feet, landing hard on the ground. I tried to get back up, but as soon as I tried, he kicked me hard in the head, knocking me out big time. "This is just too bad. Another life wasted by trying to defeat me!" Tybalt slowly rose his sword into the cold air, its sharp point pointed directly over my stomach. "So long, Jack Frost!" He pumped his arms into the air and began to thrust his sword downward when, out of nowhere, another sword, made of the mysterious iron known as Stygian, gave him a sharp cut in the ear. The cut hurt him so much that he dropped his sword and reared back in pain.

"What the-" Pitch was beginning to say, before he was suddenly interrupted by a golden arrow that passed with one inch of his head. He then looked back and, in complete anger and disarray, saw two figures. Both of them were male. One looked almost looked like a normal human being, except he looked extremely goth-like and was extremely pale and thin, as if he was Death himself. The other seemed like a mixture of a human and a lion. He had the body of an adult male, but had the eyes and hair of a male lion. He also had a large bow, along with a bucket full of arrows, attached around his back while wearing a large robe covered with lion fur. Did everything have to be lion-related with this guy?

"You two!" Pitch said in complete rage. "Both of you will pay for this with your lives!" Pitch quickly turned to Tybalt, who was still rearing in pain, and, in the blink of an eye, disappeared, taking Anna with them.

The lion-man, or whatever he was, walked over and kneeled before me. "Are they both dead?" he asked the gothic dead-ish guy.

"No, I would've sensed it if any of them died." he replied. "However, both of them are in critical condition."

"Then we have no time." the lion-man said. He then got up and threw his bow onto his back. "We must head back to my place. I can treat them there." He then took out a couple of straps from his bucket of arrows. I wonder what else he has in that thing then. "I'll take the girl with me. You can take him with you."

"Got it, chief."

"Then meet me at my palace by noon tomorrow." The lion-man then grabbed Elsa, strapped her to his stomach, and, although he didn't have any wings, flew off into the air above. Meanwhile, lucky me was stuck doing some creepy, scary "shadow traveling" with the creepy-looking Goth kid.


	11. Chapter 11: Nico

Throughout the entire trip, I was barely conscious. And I swear on my very own grave, I will never, and I repeat, never, go shadow traveling again! It is the most creepy and scary way to travel. Just imagine reliving your absolute worst nightmares at once and you would only be able to catch a sniff of what shadow traveling is like. What was worse was that I had this creepy-looking Gothic kid with me the entire time!

The misery ended when we reached the end of the shadow tunnel. When we entered the tunnel, we were thrown back into reality, which seemed a lot less scary than shadow traveling. Once we were back in the real world, we landed at the bottom of a set of stairs that led to a huge, magnificent palace. The place was basically oozing with power. Whoever owned this place must have a ridiculous amount of power.

I tried to get up on my feet, but my body hurt so much that it was too painful to even breathe. The Goth kid kneeled next to me, his face completely washed of any expression. He did indeed look like a teenage version of Death. "Relax there, youthful one." he said in his deep, emotionless voice. "He who will heal you shall arrive here shortly."

"Where am I?" I painfully asked.

"We are at His palace." Well that is very descriptive, Goth Kid. Maybe you could try to explain more next time?

We just sat there for a couple silent moments. In fact, we were so silent, you could hear a pin drop from two miles away. "What is your name?" I then asked in order to break the silence.

"Why do you want to know?" This kid needs to seriously work on his social skills...

"Because I would like to know the person that helped save me." I replied. "I'm Jack by the way. Jack Frost."

"Nico." he answered. "I'm Nico di Angelo."

"Nico?" I said. "That'll be easy for me to remember. So, where are you from?"

He seemed extremely reluctant to answer, as if he was trying to hide something. "If I told you, you would not want to be with me anymore." Self-esteem issues much? What is so bad about where he is from? I couldn't tell if he was truly hiding something from me, nor did I want to find out why. So, for the rest of our brief time together, we just sat there in complete and utter silence. Then the Lion Man finally decided to show up.


	12. Chapter 12: Jozeus

The lion man finally decided to show his face.

"Here he comes." Nico said as the lion man appeared far off in the distance, past all of the tall mountains and trees. I decided to take a look and all I saw was a small dot in the sky that continued to get bigger by the second. What was this kid seeing? He should definitely see an eye doctor when all of this is over. Then, seconds later, he was standing right next to us, being much bigger than just a dot in the sky. Maybe I should be the one that needs to see an eye doctor then.

As soon as he landed, Lion Man unstrapped an unconscious Elsa from his stomach. He then took a quick look at me. "I notice that you and Nico made it here safe and sound." No kidding Sherlock Holmes.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked. I painfully managed to get up on my feet. As soon as I stood up, my knees began to feel like as if they were ready to give way. However, by some pure miracle, they didn't. Either that, or this guy must be some ridiculously powerful healer that just his presence alone heals people. I tend to believe more of the latter than the former. "And why are we here?"

"So many questions, so little time to answer, young one." Can everyone stop calling me young one! I am no longer a child!

"May I at least have your name then?"

"You must rest first," lion man replied, "then I'll exchange my name with you later, Jack Frost."

"Hold a minute there, lion man!" I said. Nico gave me a huge "You shouldn't have said that" kind of stare. Then again, that kid looks like as if the death stare was based off his own looks. However, he didn't seem angry at all when I called him lion man. In fact, he seemed more like he was amused by it. "How do you know my name?"

"Lion Man?" he said with a slight smirk on his face. "That's most definitely a first! And you ask how I know your name, Jack? Well, to put it into simple terms, I know of every living being in this world."

"So are you like a god or something?"

"No, I am no god." he replied. "I am, however, a Protector."

"What is a Protector, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions, young one?" I will seriously blow at the next time someone calls me young one! Lion Man sighed for a brief moment. "A Protector is of the highest honor, which a small few hold, in this world. We are the ones constantly confronting evil as it is our job to protect those who can't protect themselves. Most Protectors are specialized in a certain craft, such as fighting or medicine."

"Then what do you specialize in?"

"I am of the rarest Protectors." he replied. "I have no specific specialty as I specialize in everything that you can think of. Fighting, medicine, memory, you name it, I specialize in it."

"So then are you specialized in telling me your name?"

"My, my, aren't you a stubborn one!" Yes, I can be extremely stubborn 99% of the time. "Well, since I know you'll keep on asking, I might as well give you my name now." He sighed again. "My name is Jozeus the Great Lionheart."

"How about I just call you Jozeus then, as the rest would be way to much for me to say?"

"As you say then." Jozeus replied. "Now you, and your friend Elsa over there, must really get some rest. You going to have a big day ahead of you and your rest is going to be greatly needed."

"Big day ahead?" I asked. I was going to ask what we were going to do, but Jozeus just shushed me. How rude of him to do that! Out of respect, however, I decided not to push on. Besides, my body desperately needed some rest. So, after a day full of shadow traveling with a goth kid and meeting a Protector, I finally gave way to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Dreams

Screw that lady from Les Miserables, I am the one that dreamed a dream last night! Literally! I dreamed dreams!

Okay then, so it all started as soon as I fell asleep inside Jozeus' palace. The first dream I had, I was standing at the entrance to the palace. It was just Jozeus, Nico, and I. I forget what exactly we were talking about, but I think it was something along the lines of either Pitch or some really awesome, really tasty bacon. (Did I forget to tell you all that I just really, really, REALLY love bacon!? Then again, who doesn't love bacon?) Anyways, before I go on a complete lecture about how much I love bacon, which that could be an entire story for another day, halfway through our conversation, which, hopefully, was about bacon and not Pitch, loads upon loads of dark sand filled the bright blue, clear sky above, causing it to become pitch black. Coincidentally, that is when we started hearing Pitch's voice. At first, we could only hear small little mutters in which we couldn't make out even if we tried to. However, over time, those mutters changed into whispers and they only got louder and louder from there. To basically put it all into one tiny little sentence, Pitch was pretty much saying how he would kill the last Guardian, that is me, presumably, and the last Protector. It was this in which confused me most. Could Jozeus be the last Protector? He can't be! He said that, although there are not many, there are still a few Protectors around, right?

Before I could think this one through, my dream changed completely, mostly for worse. In this dream, there was nothing, just simply nothing. All of the mountains, trees, grass, even the palace itself, where all just gone. The only thing that remained was the dry soil of the ground. However, the ground was so hot that it felt like as if I was walking through Hell itself. About ten or so feet away stood a gravestone with my own name on it. To add to the creepiness, Pitch decided to lend his voice again, saying that this would be my final resting place after he successfully takes over the world.

Then, in a blink of an eye, my dream changed once again. Unlike the other two, however, this one had a _slightly_ more positive vibe to it. Note that I put an emphasis on the "slightly" as it still wasn't exactly a positive, feel good kind of dream. In this dream, I was standing in front of a large school called Honnouji Academy. I was completely puzzled. Why was I here? What is at this school that is even of any remote, potential importance to me? As soon as I thought of that, I heard a loud, booming, yet somewhat soothing voice overhead. I couldn't think of who it could be as the voice was so unrecognizable to me. The Voice, as I've come to call, told me that, within this very academy, is the only hope, the only chance that we have against this "higher power" that Pitch talked about before. Then, for a brief moment, a girl appeared near the gates of the academy. She had mostly black hair, with one little strip of red hair near her determined blue-colored eyes. She was wearing a navy blue and red sailor uniform with the midriff clearly shown and a low cut skirt. She was also holding a large, red scissor blade in her is this girl? And what does she have to do with defeating this "higher power" Pitch speaks of? Then, out of nowhere, the dream ended. The worst part about this? Finally getting up and realizing that those were not just dreams, they were (somewhat) visions into the potential future for us.


	14. Chapter 14: Ageless Wonder

"Nice to see that you're finally awake, Jack." Jozeus said as I stumbled out of bed, still a bit shaken up by my dreams from last night. Jozeus seemed to notice it. "Is there something bothering you, Jack?"

I hesitated for a moment. I didn't know what to do. A part of me wanted to tell him about the dreams, but another part of me wanted to gain more knowledge before I tell anyone about them. Especially that concerning of the girl with the large scissor blade and how she would be our only hope at beating the "higher power". Who is this girl? And who is this Last Protector that Pitch was talking about? I definitely have some questions that I would like to have answered. But maybe just not right now.

"No," I replied, "nothing at all."

"Are you sure?" Jozeus asked.

"Positive."

Jozeus gave me a quizzical look and sighed. We then proceeded to walk out of the palace and into the nearby forest. "Okay then, my young little Jack." Okay, now I have officially had it be called a young one.

"I am not a young one!"

"Oh really? Then how old are you, Jack?" Is he mocking me? Because I hate it when people mock me.

"I am over 300 years old!" I replied. "Who's the young one now, huh?"

Jozeus burst out into laughter. What was so funny about my age? "300?" he laughed. "You don't look a day over 15, young one!" This guy is really beginning to piss me off big time.

"You didn't answer my question, Mr. Know-It-All Lion Man!"

"You really want to know my age, don't you, boy?"

"Why else would I ask that?" I really like being the wise guy.

"Well," Jozeus replied, "since you asked, I am as old as the Earth itself. So I have you beat by about four billion years or so."

Hold on a second here. How could this guy be over four billion years old? He doesn't even look like he's 25 yet! I swear, this world works in mysterious ways.

"So, since you are as old as the Earth, what have you done all this time?" I asked.

"Just about everything you could imagine." he replied. "I have helped train heroes, such as Chiron the Centaur and Captain America."

"So, I am not your first student then, am I?"

"No, you are not Jack." he replied. "In fact, I currently have one other student who is currently attending a school by the name of Honnouji Academy. She is the first female student I've had in a very, very long time!"

So he knows who this girl is then! "What's her name?" I quickly asked.

"Why do you wish to know?"

I hesitated for a moment. Should I just tell him about the dream(s) I had last night? I truly didn't know what to do. "Just curious."

"Just curious, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Her name is Ryuko Matoi." he answered. "She is currently living somewhere in Japan." Could you be a little bit more specific here? "She is also one of the best students I have ever had the honor of teaching!" So it looks like as if I am going to have some stiff competition then.

One question down, many more to go. However, I felt the need to change the subject so that I don't make Jozeus suspicious of my intentions, especially with finding this Ryuko girl. "Well then, to get back to what we were talking about before, what else have you done during your time here on Earth?"

"Well, I have created advanced types of medicine, some of which helped stopped great diseases such as the Black Death. I have also fought in many great wars, like the Trojan War and World War 2. None of those were pretty to fight in, though." Jozeus looked me dead in the eye. "To tell you the truth, I hate wars as they only bring death and destruction while helping resolve absolutely nothing. If only there was a way that we could settle all of our issues without fighting each other, then the world would be a much safer place to live."

I looked straight into his tough, yet soothing navy blue eyes. "Well, maybe one day, when all of this is over, we may finally find true peace in this world."

"I hope so, Jack." Jozeus replied. We stopped in an open meadow that was completely surrounded by large oak trees. Then, out of nowhere, we heard a huge, loud rumbling. At first, I was concerned that it was something coming to get us, but then I realized that it was just Jozeus' big stomach. "Now, Jack, before we begin your training, we must first grab something to eat. I am starving big time!" And so was I.


End file.
